


!If Paradise Is Half As Nice

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, Welcoming home their lover with a warm cup of cocoa after they've been stuck outside in the snow for too long
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	!If Paradise Is Half As Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Trying to catch his breath, shivers running through him, the cold air constricts Stiles lungs. Taking a trembling breath, cheeks rosy pink, his chest burns like it’s on fire. He loved the winter wonderland, sledding down the tall hill and having snowball fights with his friends, but good Lord, why does it have to be so miserably cold?!

The blistering wind stings his cheeks, he was trying to shimmy into the house as quick as possible, but due to the ice and snow on the walkway, he was slipping and sliding and flails helplessly. The promise of hot chocolate, a cozy roaring fire and his soul mate tucked away inside the house is within his grasp...just a few more slippery steps.

He makes it to door where Derek greets him with a fluffy soft blanket warm out of the dryer, and he melts, going weak in the knees and wobbling like a newborn colt. Softness wraps around him, heat slowly and sluggishly crawling up his body, and he cuddled into his boyfriend’s arms, into the blanket his soul mate kindly offers him, kicking the front door shut behind him. 

It feels so good being hugged in his soul mate's arms as the warmth heats him; he takes a deep breath and tries to remember exactly why he went out into the snowy hell when the warmth of heaven was within his grasp.

Teeth chattering like a chipmunk, never in his life has Stiles been so blissfully overjoyed with the sight before him. A big blanket is spread out in front of the fireplace and even from afar he could feel the warmth swaddling him from the crackling embers. 

Derek draws him over to the fire with a hand on his back, offering him a soothing cup of hot chocolate with fluffy white marshmallows. Heaven did exist, even on a miserable, cold day. Stiles grins, he cannot even keep his happiness hidden as he cuddled up beside Derek, a chuckle in his ear from Derek warms his heart as he accepts the cup of hot chocolate from his beloved boyfriend on this winter day.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/848473.html?thread=105096793#t105096793)


End file.
